Currently methods and systems for moving data off of and onto vehicles in transit, such as commercial aircraft involve high cost infrastructure modifications to ground facilities and aircraft. Additionally, non-standard and varying frequencies are in use among different airports which further exacerbates data transmission from aircraft at terminal gates to airline databases and storage servers/warehouses. Further, the ability to transmit data securely using existing communications systems at various airports may be problematic. Accordingly, there currently is a need for a low cost solution for moving data off of and onto vehicles in transit, such as commercial aircraft and other common carriers, that securely transfers the data without any tampering, interception by unauthorized entities, or transfer to unauthorized recipients or devices, and also insures the validity and authenticity of the origin of the data and that the data is reliable.